1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle, and particularly to a saddle-ride type vehicle having a vehicle body structure capable of reducing the air resistance during operation.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional motorcycle includes a side cowl in the front and a side trunk in the rear. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-281893 discloses a structure in which a front part of the side trunk is formed in a curved shape.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-281893, there is no disclosure about a flow of air created in relation to the amount of protrusion of the side trunk in the vehicle widthwise direction and the amount of protrusion of the side cowl in the vehicle widthwise direction. A flow of air (airflow) created when the amount of protrusion of the side trunk in the vehicle widthwise direction is larger than the amount of protrusion of the side cowl in the vehicle widthwise direction will be discussed.
More specifically, a flow of air flowing along the side cowl during the operation of the motorcycle is once separated from the motorcycle at a rear edge of the side cowl, and flows rearward. If the side trunk protrudes greater than the side cowl in the vehicle widthwise direction, the flow of air having been separated from the rear edge of the side cowl is again brought into contact with the side trunk. In this respect, if a front part of the side trunk is formed in the shape of a curved surface which bulges forward, the flow of air can contact a side surface of the side trunk again without being separated from the side surface, thus reducing the air resistance.
However, this conventional example does not disclose a technique to reduce the air resistance generated by the turbulent flow of air in and behind a rear portion of a motorcycle during operation, or what is termed as rear airflow. Thus, a technique to reduce the air resistance generated on a rear side of a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle is desired.